Dreams Reworked
by Caila17
Summary: 8 years after RotS, Vader suffers a crash leading to Amnesia and a miracle. Meanwhile things aren't going so well for Luke and Obi-Wan. Father-son fic eventually. Rework of previous story :
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing that you recognise.

A/N 13/08/2009 - I've tidied this up a little. I'm not one hundred percent sure how ff works. I'm pretty sure that by replacing the chapter anyone with alerts wont get notified but in case they do the chapter has simply been primped, not changed.

Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years after RotS

He stood at the balcony, knowing it made for a terrifying sight. The dark lord standing as still as a statue, armour gleaming and cape fluttering in the breeze. No-one would know how awkward it actually felt. How strange it was to look out and see leaves and hair and fabric move from the breeze and yet remain completely unaffected by it. Such was the curse of the suit.

You wouldn't be able to tell from his body language. The machines took care of everything, working hard to instantly to detect and erase any problems or abnormalities in the biological functions.

He'd almost learned not to miss it. Not to miss the breeze, not to miss the shudder that would have ran over him occasionally at being so cut off from the world. His mechanical alterations allowed no perceived weakness, but there were still times, very occasional times where he wished that he could sigh or lay down.

Or shiver.

These were stupid matters, ones that only came to his mind when he had little to do. Tomorrow he would leave for the star destroyer, ensuring peace by being a figure of fear that disinclined argument from the masses. Tomorrow there would be something to do, engine reports, meetings with spies, diplomatic meetings with pathetic leaders.

But for now there was nothing to do and he hated it.

The city planet looked almost peaceful from where he stood. In the distance he could see tiny dots of ships in the everlasting traffic. The military area that he looked over was moving but with very little haste, typical for this time of night.

He could see the royal palace from where he stood. He had declined any offer to live in the building, disliking the idea that he may run into old friends of hers at a regular basis. Besides he was all too aware that it had been an offer for show only. Palpatine had no intention of having Vader live in the royal palace.

Palpatine it seemed was trying to distance himself from his apprentice. From his media manipulations it seemed as if Vader wad going to be the iron fist and Palpatine the just leader. He had no doubt that had it been different, had there not been the suit Palpatine would have made him into a tragic hero, not that caged beast.

The dark side truly was a great force. Each time he left the sessions with Palpatine he felt stronger, more alive. The feeling would fade after a certain number of hours but he knew how to destroy so much more efficiently.

He had never asked about the power he had turned for and Palpatine had never offered it.

There were times when selfishly he wondered if that power would restore him to his former glory. And then as he thought that he would think of her. Think that this was his punishment for what he had done. He had loved neither wisely nor well in his last moments with her. Cutting himself off from the world seemed right somehow. This way he would remain detached, no weakness and no way of falling again.

Annoyed with such feelings of morose he turned away and marched back to his chambers. Meditation to pass the night was seeming to be the only sane course of action. Four years ago the idea would have filled him…no it would have filled Anakin Skywalker with distaste. Lord Vader knew the importance of patient activities such as this. Had he been better at it then certain things needn't have happened.

He would not follow in the footsteps of that foolish, idealistic Jedi

Settling down he closed the oxygen chamber and succumbed to the cold medical touch of the droids. Detaching himself took very little effort, he had learned many months ago that letting his mind wander at such times was unhealthy. Far better to meditate than stew over what should have been and what he desperately hoped could be.

Shaking himself he lent into the force. As always it was there, dark and cool, a relief to the constant heat and stuffiness that he usually had to put up with. He could loose himself in it for hours. More than once he had considered just letting go and falling into it forever. Machines however would not allow that to happen. Emotional suffering was not in their vocabulary

Nor should they be in one of the Sith.

Startled by an unusual feeling his eyes flew open and then widened in some shock.

He was no longer in the hands of medical droids.

Instead he was in a room, one that was lit only by the moonlight and furbished well but not overly decoratively. For a second he was sure that there was something wrong with the room.

With an instinct he'd tried to rid himself of, he put his hands towards his chin and froze when he didn't come into contact with anything but his face.

The mask was gone.

He sucked in his breath enjoying the fact that he was able to. Stupidly he tried holding his breath, ridiculously happy when he discovered that he could do so.

Where the force was he?

Forcing himself to think logically with the methods his master had taught him he glared at the room. There was only one thing this could be he thought with a slight sinking of his heart

A vision.

Yet this was like no other vision he had experienced, nor anything like his master had described.

That left two options. Either his master had lied or he himself had never experienced this before. Part of him, that still childish part, hoped that it was the later. But as much as he would like to believe that once again he was capable of overshadowing those around him he was forced to accept the likely option was the former.

He was curious though. The vision seemed to be showing him nothing except this room. There were likely to be thousands all over Coruscant…Imperial Centre.

He froze when he heard the sound of padding. The sound of bare feet slapping against a firm floor. The sound momentarily brought his attention to his feet and the flash of thought that perhaps he could feel that coolness again.

He shook himself. He was a Sith lord for Force sake. Sith Lords do not long to walk around barefooted, nor do they have meaningless visions. This was pointless and ultimately a waste of time. The sensations were not real, simply some torment of what he could never have. It was time to end this and return.

He concentrated on his own body, on what would be there, what would be felt. All he could think as he searched for a way to return to his mind was pain. That was what he would go back to.

Irritated at the conflict within himself he opened his eyes. Staying here would achieve little. There was no advancement of power, no way to seek revenge on those who so deserved it.

There was no way to continue to scream his hatred at the universe for…what had happened.

"Why are you sad?"

He froze and looked down. At some point during his mental conflict a small child had appeared.

Angered at himself he glared at the boy.

The child seemed utterly oblivious to his dark mood. Instead he looked worried, looking around and finally looking up wonderingly at him.

He stared at the boy trying to will him out of this vision. No matter what he did the force would not respond. It was like he had lost all contact.

It was very disturbing.

Unless this wasn't his doing?

Interested at the new thought he studied the child. A force user perhaps. He'd never heard of something like this happening but perhaps the child was naturally reaching out to someone who could teach him. With the destruction of the Jedi order it was possible that he was the only person the child could contact.

A force user. A child. He mused over the concept. Palpatine would do one of two things should he find out. Order the boy's death in case he took the child as his apprentice or alternatively Palpatine would take the boy and train the child to one day overthrow him.

Such was the rule of two.

He should really destroy the boy now, but a small part of him was vaguely curious as to this child's appearance. He studied the child carefully; wide blue eyes that were trying to take in everything at once, fly-away sandy blond hair. A tan that was oddly familiar to him. He starred at the shape of this face, the sweep of the brow, curve of the lips…

For the first time in years he found himself gasping for breath. Ironic really seeming how that should have been all that he'd been doing.

He knelt in a sudden movement with a grace he no longer possessed and gripped the child's chin. The blue eyes widened with surprise and a small flash of wariness.

Those were his own blue eyes. In a face that was more reminiscent to him of hers than his...

This had to be a nightmare. A cruel curse of the force. Vengeance for the life he took…

The lives.

He never allowed himself to think about her. He hated the very mention of her name, the memories it bought with it, the utter and complete failure on his part. He had spent a long time grieving and trying to erase her. The death of their child had been an added blow. He had wanted the child but it hadn't really existed to him. It had been too surreal, to new. Gone before it had really been there.

And now this...this was in front of him, this image of what could have been, what he had no doubt should have been. A manifestation of one of his greatest horrors.

This was cruel.

It was the only thing that filled his mind. Other than huge curious blue eyes

Cruel.

Perhaps the traitorous bastard had concocted this. Taking her, his limbs and everything else was not enough of a punishment for wiping out that treacherous order. He would tear Him apart when he found him, rip him limb from limb. Perhaps let him live for a few days to understand exactly what sit was that he went through every day.

"Your very tall"

He snapped his attention back to the child, realising that he had been getting lost in his fantasies. The child was rocking back on his heels and watching him thoughtfully. He felt something in him lighten at the expression in the boys face, the wonder and innocent interest. Against his will a finger clutching the boy's chin stroked the soft cheek.

His child…Her child.

A son.

Something built within him equal hate and something that he dare not even acknowledge. He pulled back slightly trying to remember the old technique to control your emotions. He couldn't let himself be caught by this, couldn't allow the weakness that had shattered him previously.

"Don't be sad" the boy murmured looking very concerned. The small hand reached out to pat him on the shoulder, in a way that Vader imagined he had seen others do.

He nearly cursed himself when he realised that he was allowing himself to get sucked in by this creative vision. But at the same time he felt helpless to prevent what was happening, his responses. He couldn't move. He was utterly frozen. He was desperate to move forward, to hold the little boy. But the part of him that he had tried to develop over the past years hissed at the thought. Weakness. This was not real. To give in would be to give into whoever had done this. It could be a test from Palpatine, a way to weaken him from Him.

But it was proving impossible to get out of the vision.

"Are you my Daddy?"

That was it. That was what did it. He couldn't leave, wasn't strong enough to pull away. Be damned with the consequences if for a minute he could pretend...

He grabbed the little boy and pulled him into his arms, relishing the feeling of contact with another human for the first time in years.

The boy's hair tickled his nose, and he smelt of outdoors, engine grease and honey.

Little arms wrapped around his neck and he felt dampness in the corners of his eyes. He should have had this. It was what he'd intended. Ultimate power to protect his family, not...

He pulled back to stroke some of the hair out of the boy's eyes. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face for the first time in what felt like decades.

A shy, sweet grin appeared on the boys face.

He nodded not able to say the words.

The boy bit his lip, face lighting up.

"Where did you go?"

"I've…I…" it was ridiculous. He could control entire armies, quake the souls of some of the Empire's most powerful. But he couldn't answer that little boy. Not with the truth certainly.

"I had to go away"

The boy seemed to accept that with a nod and a shrug. Suddenly he looked up to the ceiling and tilted his head to one side as if listening to something.

"What is it?" he whispered to the boy

The child focussed his attention back on him "Have to go".

The thought terrified him and relieved some part of him. Before he could say anything there was a tremor in the force.

The room was replaced with the silver ceiling of the dome. His helmet back in place and the jaws rising

For exactly thirteen seconds he sat there starring into space.

Then the entirety of the computer systems across from him begun to shatter.

One after the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stared at the devastation that he had created earlier that morning. Outside three officers lay dead for daring to interrupt him. Palpatine had not even attempted to find out why he was screaming in outrage through the force. He studied the mess with a cool, calm detachment. The only thing left after the thunderous fury that had swamped him.

Kenobi had done this to him.

Palpatine would have crackled at him, sneered and told him of his weakness by now. The child had been killed with her. It had to be Kenobi. He was the only one that remained that was not only powerful enough to do this, but to have the motive.

Now it only strengthened his resolve to get revenge.

The Jedi had turned his beloved against him. Had caused the death of his child. However Kenobi had summoned that…vision he had only served to ensure his death would be that much more painful when Vader finally found him.

And by the Force he would find him and wipe the Jedi from existence, and anything that was halfway reminiscent of their teachings.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years after RotS

Obi-Wan Kenobi, great Jedi knight, General in the clone wars and former master to a former chosen one was utterly and completely bored.

It didn't escape his notice that the situation was somewhat ironic. Years of raising Anakin had not only made him utterly desperate for just one day where no drama was involved but had also made him somewhat suspicious that one really could get bored. If he ever had a chance to talk with Anakin he would have to apologise to him for being so harsh with him for spoiling peaceful days that no doubt would have become dreadfully dull had they been allowed to get into full swing.

Though perhaps that would be an apology that belonged far down on the list of things to apologise to Anakin for.

And the likelihood of him ever listening was well as likely as finding a Tauntaun on Tatooine.

He shifted as movement caught his eye. As wrong as it felt to hide Anakin's children, to split them up so that they never knew their father he could never regret it at moments like these.

Opposite him, far in the distance, a group of boys played in the sand. A mix of species, but with slightly more humans. Slightly in the left of the group, one tow-headed youngling stood out for him. In his hands was a mini fighter, probably very inaccurate in scale and shape for the amount of interest shown in Tatooine for producing children's products. Still that didn't stop the boy as he swirled and whirled around with it, almost half ignoring his companions.

It was the first time he'd seen the child since the day of his birthday, almost three weeks ago. He stayed hidden from sight, worried that the little boy would see him and not understand why Obi-Wan no longer came by. He smiled as Luke did a spin with his mini fighter and let out a delighted shriek. All the while he kept a watchful mind on Owen's presence, knowing the reaction he's get for "interfering" as the farmer would put it.

But he hadn't seen the boy for so long that it would be almost worth evoking Owen's wrath if he were caught. Especially because the last time that he had properly seen the little boy it had been the anniversary of that dreadful day. It was terrible that however bright the child was, however happy, however bathed in the light, that day in the year would always be the worst of his life.

And a few weeks ago it had made it even worse to his mind.

_He had gone round to Lars' of course. It would have seemed odd had he not, given his affection towards the toddler. He had arrived to see Luke hurtling around the place like a mad thing and had smiled at Beru's attempts to get him to sit at the table for his lunch._

_It had been a typical child's birthday he supposed, he had no experience of such things really. The little ones had come with their mothers who had either left them there or had convened in the small family room. He had followed Owen around, feeling ridiculous at asking someone younger than him to explain the desert survival methods, even now after all this time. Jedi teachings had never explained how to set up a home, only make it through the night._

_They had returned as the party was dying down, and Owen had gone to talk to a father that had arrived, and whom he seemed to know quite well. Obi-Wan had volunteered to put Luke to bed, feeling it was the safer option than deal with the questioning gazes._

_The boy had needed little encouragement to fall asleep, other than insisting that he be tucked in and that some toy animal had to be at his side. He had sat and watched the little boy as his breathing had evened out and his chest rose and fell steadily. _

_It was so unnerving sometimes. The boy had his fathers colouring, that was utterly certain. He could see touches of Padme in Luke's small features but he would guess that any likeness would become clearer with age. What was unnerving was the tiny boy's personality. He loved flying, any stories about it would captivate him until he was dragged away from the speaker. He was a determined and stubborn little thing and there was that dangerous flicker of amusement in his eyes sometime that had Obi-Wan terrified that he would turn out to be as mischievous and "accident" prone as Anakin. But there was Padme there too. There was calm. The boy was so peaceful to sit with. Anakin was a screaming presence in the force, his son was just simply there. He had no idea who would have been the stronger child, he didn't have the equipment to test Luke but he doubted that there was much difference in it._

_Luke would have made a better Jedi he thought._

_He immediately stood away from the bed as he realised what had passed through his mind. Anakin was a child, he thought angrily. It was my responsibility to ensure he became a good Jedi, the chosen one that he was meant to be, and what did I do? I ruined him._

_He watched the little boy from where he stood. So peaceful and sweet. Anakin had been like that once. Anakin had been happy and bright and a bundle of perfect energy. Luke had his fathers power, his father's interests. What if not training him would make him as confused and blinded as his father._

_But then training the father had ended terribly. Maybe there was simply nothing that could be done to stop the child from becoming a threat._

"_Not you" he whispered, "I won't watch you fall like your father"_

_He considered the boy for a while longer and then walked out, needing the open air to help the suffocating feelings he was wading through._

"_I hate you" _

_He closed his eyes as the scream resounded in his ears. As long as he lived, he doubted that he would ever be rid of that horrifying night. Anakin's face screaming in rage as he burnt, Padme staring up at him with desperate dying eyes. The slaughter at the temple, the shaken confidence in Yoda._

_He drew a breath in trying to centre himself, to remind himself that all was in the past._

_His fingers brushed the outside globe and for a flash of a second he could swear he saw two figures embracing. A tall man with a braid and a smaller one reaching up with love and comfort._

_Padme and Anakin had stood here. A small sad smile crossed his face. Of course they had, he knew that logically. But he had always thought that the trip here had been one of sadness and horror. Not a place where the two lovers had leant on each other. Had their relationship gone as far back as that?_

_Those two people would be horrified. Padme would have thought that she would have fought until the very end while Anakin would have been beside himself at the idea of harming those he loved the most._

_They would have been furious with him for condemning their son for something that he hadn't done. Padme wold have argued against him until she was blue in the face._

_And had Vader been anyone else they would have fought him until their dying day. Both of them_

"_I'm sorry" he whispered to the darkening sky "I failed you. I should have..." he paused fighting with himself "Next time Anakin, I will finish what I started" he felt the tears in his eyes as he made his promise. "I will kill you"_

_He heard Owen's reaction the second the words slipped out. He had been so focussed on that slight glimpse of the past that he had forgotten the present. Qui-Gon's advice to focus on the here and now had never rung more true._

"_Owen" he said without turning._

"_You've been keeping secrets" the young man almost snarled. "Your using us aren't you? What of Luke? If you are going to_"_

"_Keep your voice down. I will not take Luke anywhere" Obi-Wan cut him off as he gradually got louder. "Owen, I am not your enemy."_

"_You are standing there, swearing to kill my boys father, who you told me was dead. What else would you call yourself?" Owen hissed, his voice staying low._

_Obi-Wan stood and stared at Owen, feeling the utter stillness around him. Almost as though the environment itself was waiting for the answer._

"_Anakin turned" he said after what felt a life time_

_Owen narrowed his eyes "He...?"_

"_He killed the Jedi, he killed children, and he tried to kill Luke, Leia and Padme"_

_Owen took a step backwards "Your lying." he said eventually. "I saw them together, he couldn't, no more than i'd raise my hand to Beru"_

"_Owen"_

"_Besides, I have seen the news, it has reached us. The only person that is force strong in the Empire is Darth Vader"_

_Obi-Wan simply stood there, head feeling like it weighed a ton._

_Owen continued to shake his head "Your lying. How could yo... I will find Anakin and I_"_

_Obi-wan cursed the impulsive nature of the young. "Anakin is Vader." he snapped out. At Owen's frankly bewildered expression he pressed on past his own agony at this conversation. "_I_ put him in that suit. I fought to keep him from killing Padme. I ensured that he would never find his children and I would do it all again. If you go and reveal Luke you will be signing his execution"_

_Owen simply stood there and shook his head "No..." he glanced away from Obi-Wan, his gaze fixing upon something else. Obi-Wan was well aware of what was in the direction that he looked at. The family grave sight._

"_Anakin was in love, it was against the code. Those of us left believe that he and Padme married though we've never had absolute proof. Anakin had attachments. It is likely that through it he was turned to the dark side"_

_Owen shook himself. "But they were in love" he murmured._

"_That would have been irrelevant. It is not the Jedi way. We cannot afford the luxury. If a loved one dies we cannot afford to get lost in our fear and grief. We are not ordinary Owen"_

"_His mother" Owen whispered, "When he brought her back, he and Padme were in the ship and they...he..." he looked up. "He said that he'd killed those responsible"_

_Obi-Wan started in shook. If he had been surprised by seeing Anakin and Padme together so early this was an absolute revelation. Force had Anakin been slipping for that long?! They had never really talked about what had happened with his mother..._

"_Anakin is lost, dead. Vader is all that remains" Obi-wan said in a way that indicated that the conversation was over. He turned away._

"_What of luke?"_

"_What about Luke?" _

"_He's being raised with attachments"_

_Obi-was turned back wearily "He will not be a jedi"_

_A look of anger passed Owen's face "That child is a jed, he knows things, he finds things, a three year old can fix what I can on the vaporators-"_

"_It is merely a sign that he is force sensitive. He will not be trained"_

"_Yet he uses that power. If he gets angry what will happen?"_

_Obi-Wan started to have a sinking feeling in his chest. "That is why I am here"_

_Owen shook his head "You've trapped us" he whispered_

_Obi-wan looked at him_

"_He could turn into him, couldn't he. His father I mean. And you've not got the guts to see if you'd screw it up again"_

_For a farmer Owen was remarkably good at finding a persons weakness. _

"_And now I love the boy too much to let him go." Owen glared at Obi-Wan. "But i'm just waiting now. Waiting to see if my parenting skills will give the universe another one of your lot"_

"_Owen"_

"_What do I do? Do I keep my distance or do I give him everything I would like to give him" Owen seemed on the verge of collapse. "You've trapped me Kenobi, you've walked into my life with a tiny ticking time-bomb and then backed away to survey the results"_

_Obi-Wan opened his mouth._

"_Back away further. If I want you I will send for you"_

_He blinked in confusion "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. Leave. I will call for you if it is needed but I will not have you in my house any more"_

"_Owen do not be ridiculous, you need time and I promise you, you will need my help"_

"_I have no need for your kind of help."_

Obi-wan would have taken back that night a hundred times over if he could. He had been forced to watch at a distance, and the idea of not being a part of that small boy's life now hurt more than he would have ever imagined.

It was if he was no longer a jedi either.

A sharp whisper in the force jolted him out of his dark musings. He frowned, realising that he had picked up on what the force was telling him a little too late, his eyes narrowed on Luke and then he broke into a run, not caring if Owen spotted him now.

He was just a little too far away when the Tuskan Raider swung his staff. The Raider had obviously seen an easy prey in the younglings, and he sensed behind him that a few had seen what was happening and were running behind him. A child screamed as the staff come down with a bone crushing smack. Obi- Wan had only of relief that the victim was not Luke when the staff fell again, whipping straight for the boy. Horrified Obi-Wan realised that he may not make it in time.

The staff stopped dead in mid-air, the boys hands were stretched out in a protective stance. Obi-wan refused to stop and think about it as he reached out his hand for the staff. The Raider was no match for his skills, however out of practice he may feel, and was soon unconscious on the sand.

He turned to see a young mother screaming over her son who had been hit. The boy looked pale and in that glance Obi-Wan felt certain that the boy wouldn't make it to the nearest medical facility.

Luke was staring up at him wide-eyed and Obi-Wan instinctively reached down and picked him up, letting the small body collapse. He stood firm as he watched Beru run over.

"Luke" she screeched and held out her arms "Give him to me"

He eased Luke away from him and saw that the boy was unconscious "He's passed out"

Beru shook her head, arms still held out insistently. With some reluctance, Obi-Wan went to pass Anakin's son over. Again.

Reaching out with the force to check that the threat had completely gone was still a gut reaction, a habit that had always been with him after a nasty surprise as a child. He stopped dead from what he sensed from Luke.

Luke was locked in some mental communication. Holding his breath Obi-Wan stretched out to sense any force sensitives that Luke could possibly be communicating with.

Nothing. As usual. So who...

He ignored Beru as a thought struck him. He had never been as strong as Anakin and he believed Luke had his fathers strength. He feared using the force in case Vader felt the stirrings, and that was was from a Padawan to master bond.

What of the bond between father and son?

It was the only possible thing that could be happening. Luke, in his distress or in his first true reaching into the force had searched for guidance. His father would be his natural guide.

Obi-Wan passed Luke to Beru in a hurry. "Hold him" he ordered. She hurried to comply and Obi-Wan placed his hands upon the child, one on his forehead and one on his heart. He had no idea how to do this, or even if he could fully do it.

For a second, in connecting with Luke he sensed...Anakin? A much darker version but not quite Sith enough to be that hateful presence of Vader. Hiding in Luke's light he gently tugged at the boy, knowing that if An...Vader put up a fight he'd loose this battle instantly.

It took some time and patience but there was no fight and Luke's eyes fluttered open, heavy with exhaustion. Obi-Wan pulled back and away from the pair.

"He'll need rest" he told Beru simply, deciding not to go into detail.

She nodded and shifted Luke's weight against her. "But he'll be alright?" she asked her voice sounding shaky.

He nodded and stood to leave.

"Obi-Wan" she said quietly calling him back.

He turned and tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

She looked at Luke's sleeping face "What did you say to Owen?"

He studied her.

"He's changing, I don't know what..." she looked helplessly at him.

"Then perhaps its better you do not know"

She looked at Luke then At Obi-Wan. She nodded slowly and turned, walking back towards the farm. Obi-Wan watched her with a heavy heart, and then turned towards Anchorhead, hoping it was only male Skywalkers who were able to create this much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Years after RotS

Bail Organa stood, waiting patiently in his rooms, watching out of his balcony doors. The air was cool and calm, the scenery peaceful, unspoilt, and at complete odds with the turmoil that was rolling through him. Breha was getting worse by the day, her illness sweeping through her body. And for the past seventeen months he had lived in fear that Leia might be able to contact Vader.

With an angry sigh he kicked the edge of the wall, knowing it was a fruitless gesture. All he could do was wait for Obi-wan to put in an appearance.

They had not agreed, when or where or how. He remembered enough to know that getting into the royal household would be easy enough for a Jedi, and to put such a plan into words would have been asking for trouble. As it was he had no idea how long it had taken Obi-Wan's original message to reach is ears.

"You seem troubled"

Bail didn't turn around but bit his tongue not to scream at the man.

"I am" he said simply, fighting to gain back control. He turned around.

The years had not been kind to the Jedi, his hair was greying and his face was weathered. Still, he was relieved to see that the former general had not lost the familiar way of holding himself, and the slight bulge to the side of his cloak, which he knew to be a lightsaber, reassured him somewhat.

"You still dress like that?" he asked walking around him to pour a drink determined not to appear fazed by this. It was easier now with the jedi as a distant and extinct order to no longer view them with wonder.

"Perhaps the only benefit that Tatooine offers, is that this" he gestured "Is what is considered normal attire"

Bail eyes him suspiciously. "It's not normal attire here"

Obi-Wan sighed "I shall be gone soon. You do not need to worry"

"Worry?" Bail repeated in disbelief. "You are closer to the Sith than you have been in years and you are going to do some mind trick on my daughter. Do you honestly think i'll do anything else for the duration of your stay?"

A look fluttered behind the blue eyes, but disappeared before he could really study it. "Then I will get it out of the way"

Bail stood staring at the man, hoping to anything that the tightly controlled voice had not been suppressing anger. He nodded wordlessly and walked out of the room, knowing that Obi-Wan would follow.

He opened Leia's door quietly and stuck his head around. Leia was sound asleep, her long brown hair loose around the round face, a hand wedged under her head and her lips slightly pursed in deep sleep. He stood watching her, feeling himself calm, as he always did around her.

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. "There's...a strong resemblance"

Bail hesitated "between?"

Obi-Wan shook himself "She looks like her mother"

"I can't see a drop of..." Bail broke off, unsure how to phrase himself. Obi-wan seemed to have got the idea.

"No, Luke seems to have that"

Bail glanced around him, "Are you sure it's_"

"_Safe?" Obi-Wan asked "As much as I can be, for the task ahead"

Bail studied his daughter "Will she feel anything?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm unsure. How strong is she?"

Bail didn't take his eyes away from the sleeping child "She knows things sometimes just from a touch. She can tell when your lying..." he broke off "That's a pain in a seven year old, i'll tell you"

A faint smile finally graced Obi-Wan's lips. "So..." he paused, seeming hesitant. "You do not fear her?"

Bail looked at him in surprise "Why would I?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Her abilities, her heritage?"

Bail looked thoughtful. "No. She may look like her mother but she's her own person. She's my daughter. My Leia." he smiled "I'm fascinated to see what she'll be when she grows up. Though I'm sure that when it happens I'll be wishing her back to this age." he smiled fondly and then looked sharply at Obi-Wan as his reason for the question became a little too clear. "I take it Luke-"

Obi-Wan's face darkened from the almost smile he'd been wearing. "We should get to work"

Bail stood and watched as the cloaked figure bent over Leia, shrouding the pair of them in shadow. He let his hand stray to his blaster, utterly ready to shoot if something should go wrong. Any questions about Leia would be lost in the thanks he would get for bringing Obi-Wan in.

He had no idea what he'd expected. Something more dramatic certainly. But Obi-Wan had stood a few minutes later and stretched, his back popping.

"That's it?"

Obi-Wan looked over at him "Yes Bail, the blaster was a wise but unnecessary precaution"

Refusing to feel guilty for wanting to protect Leia, Bail shrugged.

"There is a link there, but nothing quite as strong as..."Obi Wan broke off. "Perhaps its because she has a father figure in her life that she doesn't need to go searching for it in the force"

Bail nodded with relief "So he can't connect to her?"

Obi-Wan shifted "I didn't say that Bail. I said that their bond is weaker, not non existent. Likely because she has no need of it and he doesn't know of her existence. Should it be awakened I will be powerless to stop it."

"Because Vader is stronger than you?" Bail challenged, inwardly wincing at how defensive he was being.

"No, because he is her biological father and I am nothing to her." Obi-Wan said a little woodenly.

Bail swallowed back anything that he cold have said in reply. It wouldn't have helped. Instead he took a deep breath "What can you do?"

"Without disturbing the Sith's? Nothing."

Bail's heart skipped a beat "I beg your pardon"

"If I try to set up shields or worse disrupt that connection I will raise their attention and bring their combined force on her mind. It is better to leave it as it is. She has not been discovered so far, and even if she was, she is untrained and there is no evidence as to exactly who she is."

Bail snorted in frustration, "You said it yourself that there is a strong resemblance to Padme. Vader and the Emperor are aware that a child can take after its mother as well as it's father" he swallowed and shook his head. "No, I wont leave her unprotected...there must be something...there's a root, isn't there, a plant of some kind that suppresses"

"You cannot do that" Obi-Wan hissed

Bail drew himself straight "You would prefer me to leave her open to the Empire, at constant risk?" he pointed at her "She will want to go into politics, I can already see it. Even if she didn't she would eventually cross paths with those on Coruscant. This is not some farmboy we are talking about now"

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed dangerously and Bail paused suddenly aware of how detrimental that had sounded. "I simply mean that Luke's status keeps him utterly hidden, Leia's will not"

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long time and looked as though he were wrestling with himself. He turned from both Bail and Leia and walked to the window to watch the view outside. His shoulders slumped and when he turned back he looked utterly defeated. He looked up to the ceiling "Give it to her as something to calm her nerves. It will block out feelings for her so that should work. Take it yourself and tell her its something that you take as a tradition before going to the senate, or meeting important people. It will have no affect on you" he shook his head "Do not give it to her too often or with too large doses, or it may hurt her and she may start to guess what's happening. Over time the exposure should weaken her ability."

Bail watched him "You needn't sound as though i've asked you to commit murder."

Obi-Wan shook his head "To be force sensitive is something beyond description. To condone this...i feel like i'm blinding her. Anakin would_"

Bail drew himself up "I care not what he would or would not do in this situation" he snapped.

Obi-Wan nodded. "If you do this it will not destroy her abilities, but fog them. With time and practice she could start to access them" he held up a hand to stop Bail from speaking "Should she ever discover this and ask."

Bail nodded, then paused slightly. "You won't return?" he asked in a light voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head "I have nothing more to do here. You protect her utterly now, I will simply bring danger upon you both"

Bail nodded "And Luke?" he asked with some concern

"Luke? Do not give it to her for at least another two years, I should be able to prepare him."

"Prepare him? But"

Obi-Wan paused "I should not have taken him to Tatooine. Luke is reaching out for people to fill the gaps in his life, a father, a sibling. And he is managing it unconsciously. We do not realise what we see until its gone" Obi-Wan smiled bitterly "Luke cannot be blinded to the force, Vader will realise that his vision had some actual point to it. And Luke will feel it when you dose her. I will train his mind to feel her dimly. It should lessen the cut between them when the doses are applied. I would suggest however, should Luke ever make his way to her presence you do not dose her in front of him."

"If Luke is ever found_"

"Do not go down that path Bail" Obi Wan warned "You will not like my answer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away in the depths of space Vader watched the fighters from his position, aware of the crew behind him shuffling about and working to produce an optimal battle attack for the pilots. How naïve he had been to believe years ago that the rebellion was being squashed. The leaders were proving to be surprisingly resourceful, even allying themselves with the most unexpected creatures. Those with sharper instincts than humans in a craft, who, in this battle, appeared to be winning easily.

Vader could feel his mood darkening as yet another Tie was shot down. He was surrounded by incompetence. This was supposed to be a routine clearing of rebels from this system, yet every time one system was rid of them they popped up in another. Worse than scurrying rats.

And to add insult to injury he had felt Obi-Wan flicker briefly in the force earlier. The rage that he had felt at feeling the old foolish Jedi has caused him to lash out on the nearest presence, which unfortunately had been the Commander of the fleet now out there, making a mess of things.

He whirled around noting vaguely the way that the officers froze for a mili-second and waited to see who would drop to the deck next. Storming along the floor he headed towards the door.

"Ready my ship" he snarled at anyone who was capable of doing so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A frustration that had been building for months was slowly released as he swept across the stars, gloved hands carefully and confidently releasing laser bolts into the crafts in front of him. There was no challenge but the familiarity of it was like going for a run after being cooped up for too long. He had a sudden urge to leave the destroyer behind him and shoot off into space, going wherever he wanted to go, having the freedom that he had always longed for.

Annoyed at himself he reigned himself back and turned to destroy the remaining foolish few who claimed to be part of some grand opposition to the empire. They were like flies to the him, target practice at best and not even good at that. Irritants that served no purpose.

And they exploded magnificently against the darkness of space. Then there was nothing.

Vader leaned back slightly in the chair, fingering the trigger. The monotony of life was starting to irritate him. Something new was needed he thought. The politics on Coruscant was…trying at best. Yet the Emperor, Palpatine enjoyed it with a ferociousness that confounded Vader. Why not simply…

He shook the thoughts away. It was what it was. It was better than it could have been. Back when the Jedi existed and weakness was encouraged and traitors walked the planets.

A sudden twitch in the force caused him to snap back to attention. His vision through the helmet showed nothing, the ships scanners confirming that. It had to be something else, a disturbance on the ship

Feeling the irritation that seemed to be his constant companion ebb back into him he turned to go back to the Destroyer.

Curiosity grabbed him though when he stretched out with the force one last time and discovered that the disturbance was coming from somewhere behind the magnificent craft. On the scopes a shadow had appeared. Over the radio he could hear confirmations that a craft had jumped into the atmosphere.

A sudden panic hit him, a feeling that was unfamiliar. The force was literally screaming at him, but for the first time in his life he could feel a divide, as though it was…uncertain.

The hesitation that he experienced made up his mind for him. His red vision saw an explosion occur behind the Destroyer and a wave of light reaching out. Everything it hit seemed to shake, and then it hit his own craft. The feeling that shot through him was horrendous. His screens flashed warnings that the mechanics were failing and it entered his mind that it meant that he was failing too.

The destroyer in front of him began to veer dangerously, the fluctuations of power leaving it failing around in the middle of space. Vader was having difficulties of his own, he could feel each and every system fighting to regain control of his dying body. Knowing that there was little hope he flung himself into the force hoping to anything that it would keep him alive until he was found.

His fading mind focused on anything. Obi-wan. The name brought rage and flung him deeper into revenge, deeper into the dark side. Padme. Self hatred bellowed through him, deeper into the dark side. He raised the image that he hidden from himself for years. Blond hair, huge blue eyes.

And he lost the dark side and fell into black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan sat in the holding area of the ship he had smuggled himself onto. A sudden twitch in the force made him look up.

_Controls were beeping furiously,black gloved hands shook and then there was an overwhelming hatred and he was thrown back_

Obi-Wan nearly crashed backwards at the force he had been thrown from his former apprentices mind. It almost broke his heart to think of how scared he must have been to have accidentally re-established their link to that extent.

A sudden wave of pain followed and he doubled over, feeling Luke scrambling for foothold in the force. Terrified, he wondered if Luke had been sucked into Vader's mind with that same wave of desperation. Slowly he reached out to Luke, with the intention of calming the boy before Vader got his reason back, or Palpatine noticed.

It was only when he reached out the he realised that the burning beacon could no longer be felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight Years after RotS

The twin suns were low over the landscape casting shadows over the sand. Once again Obi-wan stood upon a dune far away from the Lars moisture farm, his mind lightly brushing Luke's. The boy was tired, ready for bed yet determined to stay up. Obi-Wan allowed a faint smile and the normality of it, probably the first smile he'd had in months.

Returning to Tatooine had been far easier than leaving it had been. The entire Empire seemed to be on the hunt, not for a mysterious man in familiar robes but for a tall dark half cyborg that had disappeared at the end of a standard battle. He almost believed that he could have waved his lightsaber around and nothing would have happened except a cursory glance to check if it was a red blade.

The Imperial forces had been dispatched to the wreckage of the star destroyer. Old logs and those who had survived had told of how Vader had been out in a space craft at the time and had certainly defeated the opposition. According to rumour the mystery of what had happened to the destroyer was being ignored for the time being. In the eyes of the Emperor, Vader was all the mattered. His almost desperate sweeps of the universe with troops and what he could reach with his mind indicated that he was utterly unsure as to whether Vader had survived and had deserted him for one reason or another or was simply dead.

Obi-Wan had been tempted to go in the direction that the troops were heading. But he had been worried about Luke, the boy had a violent reaction to Vaders accident, he had felt it. He had been forced seconds later to shove Luke backwards and hide him as Palpatine's dark touch had reared up and swept though the universe like a tornado. Obi-Wan had never felt anything like it and assumed that he and Luke were vulnerable due to the connection they had with Vader and that Vader had with the Emperor. Or at least it was what he hoped.

Feeling a wave of anger and frustration overtake him Obi-Wan kicked at the sand uselessly. Eight years ago he could have simply walked into a room and likely walked back out with an answer. He was alone. Yoda for all his power was on some distant planet that he dared not visit. Any remaining Jedi did not dare reach into the force and convene. Even if a few risked it, he was the one that had insisted on training Anakin. He had no doubt that every Jedi that escaped knew exactly who the traitor was, and would not thank then man who hadn't the courage to destroy the monster he had created. He suddenly wanted to scream and lash out at anything...

There was a flinch in the force and Obi-Wan allowed his eyes to snap open. There was a curious feeling, like one skimming the surface of his mind. It was so very dim, far away...

But the flinch had come from a closer source and Obi-Wan took a deep breath trying to remember all the techniques he had given Anakin who had been too passionate for his own good. With his emotions calming he started to walk towards the homestead.

Beru was in the kitchen when he walked in. He hadn't bothered knocking, the door was slightly open and he made a mental note to warn them to be more careful. His mind flashed to Anakin, his eyes dark and his mind a chaos that had thrown up the picture of a woman he assumed to be Shmi Skywalker. This planet was far too dangerous for careless mistakes.

Her eyes widened slightly as she turned and saw him lurking in the doorway "Your back?"

He nodded "I need to see Luke"

She simply nodded "I'll tell Owen that your here. Wait a moment"

Obi-Wan remained where he was, knowing that Beru would not have reacted like that unless she thought he needed to be here. Not for the first time he cursed the necessity of hiding like some smuggler outlaw. He shook himself mentally, his thoughts were quickly heading for dark places, and he needed to focus for what may lie ahead.

He turned hearing the patter of feet on the floor, and when he looked it was not Owen that stood before him but Luke, clad in what passed for pyjama's here, the bleached white outfit probably one that had grown a little to small for him and had been demoted to bed-wear. His blond hair, bleached almost white from the sun, stood up at all angles, tousled from the brief time it had spent on the pillow. The blue eyes looked up from heavy, sleepy eyelids, yet still managed to have that gleam of interest that, though the eye colour was different, oddly reminded Obi-Wan of Padme when she was talking in the senate. He didn't need the force to know what would come next from her son.

Interrogation.

"You're crazy old Ben Kenobi" the boy stated.

Obi-wan stared at the boy, for a second wishing desperately that he could have remained cute and four for the rest of his life. His second reaction was an all too human bristle at the word old being directed at him.

_Calm down_ he told himself _to an eight year old your ancient_.

He supposed he should take it as a compliment that his reputation was so solidified in Tatooine.

"That I am young Luke" he replied, unable to bring himself just yet to call Luke "young Skywalker". "And what brings you out of bed this evening?"

The boy shrugged the question off "Are you really some kind of wizard like Biggs said?"

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently "Merely clever tricks youngling"

"What's a youngling?"

_You're getting careless Obi-Wan _he reprimanded himself. He looked up and caught Owen's stoney gaze. Time it seemed had not mellowed out the farmers attitude towards him. Luke shoot Owen a slightly wary glance which Obi-Wan caught with a slight touch of fear, and hoped the expression was only down to the fact Luke knew he was out of bed when he shouldn't be and not anything else. Slowly he skimmed Owen's thoughts and with relief felt no lingering hostility towards the boy. Perhaps it was simply over active paranoia.

"Luke, bed. Now"

Luke shoot a quick, inquiring gaze at the pair and then slumped his shoulders in defeat. Muttering under his breath he disappeared through the doorway, and Obi-Wan faintly heard Beru's voice talking softly.

"I thought we had an understanding"

Obi-Wan nodded "We did, things have changed"

Owen merely folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Vader's missing"

"I know, we do get news here" Owen snapped. "As far as i'm concerned it's a damned relief!"

Obi-Wan managed to ignore that. "And Leia is to have her force presence..."he struggled for a way to explain it. "dimmed"

"You can do that?"

Obi-Wan straightened himself up. "The root is not native to Tatooine" he held up a hand to prevent the interruption that would undoubtedly come. "To import it would raise suspicions, especially with the Empire scouring the galaxy for any sign of Vader. This is after all his home planet and as such may be watched for such indications of a force sensitive here and trying to hide."

Owen nodded and then frowned. "Wait you mean...news said that Vader was dead."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. It would have seemed vaguely amusing that Imperial propaganda was downplaying Vader's accident and subsequent disappearance while the outer rim territories where practically dancing on his grave. Would have if it were not for the fact it was Anakin and the direness of the situation if he was actually dead.

Then there really would be no hope.

ObiWan almost laughed at that thought. He hadn't realised until now that he's been having it.

Shaking himself he brought his attention back to Owen, "They don't know anything more than there was a terrible accident during a rather routine skirmish with the rebellion. His official status is missing."

Owen looked rather disappointed at that and then awkward, "Well what does all that have to do with anything?" he asked blundering ahead.

Accepting the change of topic and thankful that it got him back on track Obi-Wan continued, "I need to teach Luke to block force presence. I have no idea what the bonds between force twins are, but we cannot risk that Luke will react when Leia starts taking this root."

Owen stared at him for a very long time, long enough for Obi-wan to realise that the ocean of patience he'd built up first as a Jedi and then as Anakin Skywalker's guardian was ebbing away from him. Owen turned to look at the door that Luke had gone through.

"What will you teach him?" he asked

"Only how to block his presence, and those of others. I will try and limit what I can"

"But you will be training him"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "With Vader we had a chance that if Luke were trained some part of Vader would hesitate at killing his own son. Luke would not stand a chance against Palpatine"

Owen eyes him without expression "Then you do think Vader is dead!"

Obi-Wan looked away "I don't know" he said unwilling to deal with what either belief would bring him.

Owen seemed to regard him with a strange mix of pity and anger. "You won't stop will you." he said with a sound finality in his voice.

"I beg your pardon"

"Whatever you do, you wont stop with him will you? It will always be something or other that needs to be taught to him. You will try to fix whatever you think you can with Luke because you failed Anakin"

Obi-Wan stood frozen at the accusation and Owen ran his fingers through his hair. "Why not just take him and be done with it"

"No"

Owen's eyes narrowed at this and he opened his mouth to argue.

"I cannot risk taking him from you. It happened to Anakin. You don't want the boy to follow his father? Then limit the similarities. Act as his Uncle. Luke will simply view me as a temporary tutor."

"And how to you expect to limit his questions, what will you tell him about what you are doing? How will you stop him from practising on his own? This isn't an obedient jedi your talking of, its a boy that's been raised on a farm, like a normal kid who's too damn curious and stubborn for his own good."

Obi-Wan inwardly scowled at yet another niggling doubt that Owen was having trouble with the situation. Should he agree with Owen and take Luke? It would certainly be easier. But then, should Palpatine and Luke ever meet could Palpatine use the deprivation of his family to turn Luke? And who was to say that Luke wouldn't turn out like his father if Obi-Wan raised yet another Skywalker.

Owen wouldn't hurt the boy, he was just gruff with him. Obi-wan was sure of it, and if that wasn't enough Beru was in the house. Should anything...well anything happen Beru knew where he was.

"For now we shall tell him that he has some force potential but not much. But to keep him safe I shall teach him what he can learn. If we tell him that he cannot learn much else and warn him of the dangers and why we are doing this."

"You want me to let the boy live in fear for the rest of his life?" Owen demanded.

And to think seconds ago he'd had fears that Owen would harm Luke. Obi-Wan suspected that Owen didn't have a clue how to deal with Luke but had no doubt that Owen cared for Luke. Should Owen loose his temper and the boy suffered, Owen would likely be the first at Obi-Wan's door.

"I don't know what else to do" Obi-Wan quietly admitted.

He saw Owen's hard, sun beaten face soften with sympathy for a few moments. Obi-Wan had no idea how he looked but he could imagine it was quite a pathetic sight for the Farmer to look athim like that. Or perhaps it was because they both shared a common problem – what to do with the Skywalker family.

"I shall continue to ban you from this house. Tell him its a secret. Let him have that. Tell him that the danger is a possibility. But tell him that I hate it."

Obi-Wan stared at him "Is that a lie?"

Owen looked so old in that moment "No" he looked away "I love that boy, but..."

"But?"

"I cant look at him without fear."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

sorry about the long update time, again! Last term at uni for the year is a little hectic but I suddenly felt the urge to write at one in the morning like most people do!

Thank you to those who reviewed and i'm glad you all are enjoying it and liked the explanation for Owen. I hope that this chapter keep you all happy – i'm a little unsure about my writing of Luke but hopefully i'll get a little better at it :)

Please all enjoy

xxxx

This was so mega cool.

He turned to grin at his teacher, sure that the old man would be pleased to see that he was even more powerful than Ben had told him. But instead Ben was staring at him with shadows in his tired blue eyes.

Seeing the expression, Luke's exhilarated feelings dimmed almost completely. There was still some pride in the achievement but that was now accompanied by fear. Was he wrong to have gone that far, would Ben stop the lessons because he had disobeyed?

And with that surge of worry the rock dropped to the sand with a dull thud, kicking up some dust that for a moment was the only thing moving in Luke's line of vision

oops.

"Sorry" Luke muttered, looking down and shifting awkwardly. He dared a glance up to see that the expression hadn't changed and his eyes went straight back down again.

"It's time you were getting home child"

Luke nodded, not trusting himself to look up "Can...should I come next week"

There was a very long silence and Luke became more and more aware of his breathing.

"I will send for you child"

"How" Luke looked up but Ben was gone. The boy stared at the spot the man had been standing in and frowned at the mixture of curiosity and concern that swamped him. His eye caught the rock that he had risen above the desert floor briefly and, out of anger, he kicked at it, only to wince at the impact of his toe against it. Feeling stupid he huffed and walked back in the direction of the farm.

He'd only been walking for a few minutes when he felt...something. His head flew around to survey the area. On one side the rocks loomed up into the hot Tatooine sky and on the other the desert stretched to the horizon. He could see the farm faintly from where he stood. He had a small inkling that Ben followed him on his way home from these lessons, but had never been able to spot the man. But this...this feeling was different. He'd only suspected Ben followed him him because it seemed like a Ben thing to do. But this was like someone was actually watching him...no it was like the lessons with Ben about the mind stuff, just different in some way.

As he focussed on the strange feeling the world around him seemed to sway. He reached out a hand to steady himself, and his breath come out in short loud pants. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and was utterly unaware when his body crashed into the sand.

xxxxx

_It felt familiar, weirdly so. He looked around confused at the lack of sand and natural material, there was simply...this cloudy thing that looked like a light sand storm. His eyes lit up with some recognition as he remembered something from school. It was mist._

"_Hello" he called looking around. "What did I do?" he asked hoping against hope that this was some strange test or that if he admitted he'd done it...whatever it was, Ben would come to the rescue._

_But instead there was a sound like a whoosh and standing beside him, as if he had simply materialised out of thin air, was a man. He had dark blond hair and hidden eyes and was one of the tallest men he'd ever seen._

"_Who are you" Luke felt the words tumble from his mouth before he registered that he was speaking._

_But the man ignored him looking about in confusion. Slightly annoyed Luke walked closer to him..._

_...only to have the man walk towards him and then right through him._

_Luke felt his eyes widen in horror and he looked down at his chest to make sure everything was still there._

_Was he dead?_

"_Ben" he screamed._

_xxxx_

Obi-Wan pressed his hand to the boys sweaty forehead once more in the hopes of doing something, anything to wake Luke up.

"Do something else" Owen snarled at him, having been rushed in from the farm to help tend to his nephew. Beru held Luke's head in her lap and looked at Obi-Wan fearfully.

"I'm trying" Obi-Wan ground out.

Xxxxx

_Growing desperate Luke tried to run but it seemed that no matter how far or how hard he ran he never really left the strange man's side. Collapsing in confusion and terror he stared at the man who seemed merely annoyed rather than horrified._

"_Please don't let me be dead" Luke whispered, well aware of how silly it sounded."I don't even own anything I can fly in yet" he muttered as an after thought as if that would sway whatever had a hold of him._

_All of a sudden a sound started to ring through this mysterious place, a laugh that chilled him straight to the bone._

Xxxxx

Obi-Wan pulled away from the boy with horror only to meet the desperate faces of Luke's guardians.

"What, what is it?" Beru asked leaning protectively over Luke.

Obi-Wan didn't reply and gazed upwards instead and then back at Luke.

"Run" he whispered.

"What?" Owen asked clearly stunned.

"Run, go into town, don't come back until they're gone" Obi-Wan said eyeing Luke.

"Don't be ridiculous i'm staying"

"Palpatine is coming here"

xxxx

_Luke backed up slowly wishing he could escape that laugh. He squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to leave._

"_I've found you" the laughing voice declared_

_Luke took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was coming next._

"_Who are you" the tall man shouted._

_Luke's eyes flew open and he stared at the man who had previously been oblivious to his presence._

"_I'm_

"Luke don't say anything. Can you here me? You can't tell him anything"

_Luke glanced around at Ben's voice. Where was he?_

_Xxxxx_

Obi-Wan could feel sweat running down his back as he collapsed back from whatever dream state Luke was trapped in. He darted a quick look up at Owen and Beru who had gathered a few items.

Owen made a gesture to pick Luke up.

"He can't stay with you" Obi-Wan said preparing himself to enter that strange state again.

Owen glared sharply at him but it was Beru who snarled for possibly the first time since he'd met her.

"I am not leaving Luke"

"You gave him to us old man" Owen begun.

"Enough" roared Obi-Wan "I need to get Luke away from the Emperor"

"You can protect him" Beru yelled

"Not from this" Obi-Wan said. "I don't know how he's doing this"

"Your a Jedi aren't you?" Owen growled.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes trying to centre himself for his task. "Each Jedi has a different relationship with the force depending on their ability and their personality. Anakin had visions, Luke apparently will have this dreaming ability that Palpatine seems to possess. Luke seems to be instinctively blocking him, but it wont last for long. If Anakin's last family suddenly leave after this he will suspect Anakin's child survived, if you stay it is simply another force user that he can track down some other time."

He opened his eyes feeling the force strong inside of him and the perfect calm that accompanied it.

"Help me protect Luke"

xxxxx

"_I am your master" the laughing voice replied with some delight. "Come to me, return to your destiny child"_

_Luke stared at the tall man and in what he guessed could be the direction of the voice. Did anyone even realise that he was there?_

_The tall man whirled around looking confused "Do you know who I am" he shouted desperately._

"_I know everything about you child. Come to me" the voice almost crooned._

_The compulsion, even though Luke knew it wasn't aimed at him was irresistible. He felt himself start to let go of something._

_The tall man whirled and squinted in his direction, almost as if he was desperately trying to see something. _

"_What bothers you child?" the voice asked_

"_That's not...who are you" the tall man said, but this question was not directed at some faceless voice Luke realised but straight at him._

_Luke stared right back at the stranger not sure what to do._

"_There is another?" the voice whispered, almost out of hearing, Luke wasn't even sure if the tall man had heard it._

"_I" Luke begun._

_But he never finished as he felt something drag at him._

"_Kenobi" the voice screamed._

Luke launched up off the floor, breathing harsh and eyes wide. He was dimly aware of someone moving about but he couldn't seem to make it past the thought that he was back.

And that the blond, tall man had looked so painfully familiar.

"Luke"

He looked up to see Ben toss him a back pack.

"Luke I need you to stand ok, just follow me"

Luke looked around "Beru?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"Luke listen to me" a hand tilted up his face to meet serious blue eyes. "You and I need to go. Someone that hunts people like us is coming here. We have to leave"

"But" Luke struggled to think. "But they...my..."

"They'll be fine, I already made them leave. You all protect each other this way." Ben looked worried, "But I need you to stand up Luke, I need you to stay awake"

"Tired" Luke ground out.

"I know, I know, but you have to be brave here for me Luke, please can you do that"

Luke nodded "Stay awake"

Ben smiled but there was something behind it that Luke couldn't even begin to figure out, he could barely process the actions that were happening let alone the connotations. "Good boy" Ben praised. "Good boy Luke, now can you stand up for me and get to the speeder?"

Luke blinked "Fly?" he asked

Ben looked like he would laugh "Not today"

Luke struggled to his feet and leant heavily on the greying man. "Who...who...dreamy thing?"

"Who was in the dream?" Ben translated as he got Luke into the Speeder. He seemed to take a while to answer Luke thought. "He's a member of an Order that wiped out the Jedi"

Luke nodded at that not really sure if he was taking it in. But something in that didn't feel right. That man had seem so confused. That man, that tall man..

"Tall" muttered Luke, annoyed it was all he could get out. His body seemed so disconnected, he should just sleep...

He saw Ben throw him a quick glance as he piloted the Speeder.

"Tall?" Ben questioned

Luke nodded "Tall, blond" he managed, trying to stay with it.

Ben looked away with a frown "Palpatine isn't..." he trailed off

Luke shuffled in the passenger seat and saw Ben's face as the Speeder ground to a halt.

"It wasn't you he was after" Ben whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey next chapter may actually have the other main character in it! Please don't drop dead at the shock of that! :P

Hope you enjoyed and feel free to question, comment or leave constrictive criticism:)


	6. Chapter 6

Right, in the hopes of updating you often I will post this and because i'm not sure how to make it better. It will likely be one that I go over when I have time. But exams are coming up despite me happily declaring I had no more work. I temporarily forgot my exams!

The next chapter will be Captain's story – him telling it. I am not expecting you all to just accept this plot twist.

Have fun.

Xxxxxxx

Luke blinked sleepily as they entered Mos Eisley and looked up at Ben with some trepidation. The man had gone really quiet and pinched looking since they had spoken, to the point that Luke was fearful of asking anything else. His eyes narrowed at the sight around him. If he had gone to town with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru they had usually gone to Anchorhead, but he had been to Mos Eisely a few times before. It had never been like this. Usually people were skulking about and Jawa's were appearing trying to sell anything and everything.

But today the fear was almost a thing that he could touch. And there were so many stormtroopers, all standing impassively and holding their weapons in clear sight.

"What's going on?" Luke asked quietly before he even realised that he'd opened his mouth. He bit down on his lip slightly realising that he'd drawn Ben's attention and stormy gaze back to him.

Ben studied him for a moment and then his face relaxed somewhat. "I'm sorry child" he said gently "I did not mean to scare you"

Luke nodded and then looked wide-eyed about them again as Ben pulled in to park.

"They are expecting an important visit. It worries them" Ben explained.

Luke nodded as he clambered out of the speeder.

"I want you to stay close" Ben said coming beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder "This place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy." he shook his head in some disgust.

"Uncle Owen thinks the same" Luke said quietly.

Ben paused and turned to face Luke. "Luke, I cannot explain fully right now but you must not reveal your name, or the names of your family. Not unless I say you can"

Luke frowned unsure as to whether he should feel annoyed by that or scared.

"We have to leave because there are those who are looking for us" Ben explained slightly, "Once you are off this planet, you may say that you have visited but do not call it your home planet. You must keep last names a complete secret. And never, ever mention your parents"

Luke felt his eyes narrow "But"

"No buts Luke." Ben said sternly. "This is for your safety"

Luke sighed and looked around. He had a feeling that they wouldn't move an inch until he agreed

"Fine" he muttered with some temper.

Ben shook his head at something and then continued them forward.

Ben bypassed the Canteen and went towards the ship hangers. Luke felt a sway of pulsing fear that he could swear was not his own and it nearly knocked him off his feet.

"How we gonna pay?" Luke asked quietly.

Ben smiled faintly "I have ways"

Luke screwed up his face in confusion but let it go.

Ben was walking calmly when suddenly he stopped and froze. Grabbing Luke he darted them behind a protruding wall. Luke glared at him and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the man's hand was already over his face. Luke watched Ben's face wide-eyed as he Ben leant his head against the wall and seemed to be listening to something. He seemed to be a statue. Slowly he relaxed and slid slightly down the wall so that he and Luke were eye-level.

"Do you remember what I have been teaching you" he asked in a voice so quiet Luke wasn't quite sure he'd even spoken. But from the look in Ben's eyes Luke knew he had. Luke nodded.

"I need you to make yourself very small and very calm. Do you remember how to do that?"

Luke swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to be very accurate and careful with what he was doing.

"Good" Ben said gently "I need you to try and stay like that as much as possible"

Luke opened his eyes "There's a bad person here, isn't there?"

Ben nodded. "If you see a very tall figure in a dark purple robe tell me" he paused "But not obviously"

Luke screwed up his face at that.

"Just be wary of him."

Luke nodded.

"Ok" Ben seemed to take a deep breath and they stepped out once again. Luke looked around for the man that Ben had talked about but there seemed to be no sign of him. He did however see the space ships with many figures swarming about them as they walked down the observation corridors. They would be going into space he realised with some excitement. It was probably the only good thing that was going to happen today, but what a good thing it was!

He was so entranced with watching the ships as Ben talked to whoever he was talking to that when Ben suddenly gave him a push and said in a cruel voice "Leave me alone you little brat" that it took Luke a few seconds to pull himself into reality. Ben had turned back to the person he was talking to but his hand that only Luke could see was pointing to a door behind him.

And behind Ben a man was walking down the corridor in purple robes.

With a terror forming Luke bolted for the door and was just about to shut it when he suddenly saw the purple man shout an order. Blaster fire was everywhere and Luke glanced at the window. In the midst of it Ben was fighting the purple man but there was something held back about him.

The door shut suddenly as a boy came racing in, breathing harshly. He was older than Luke and glared at him menacingly then shot a glance at the ship behind them.

"You help me, i'll fly you" he offered.

Luke opened his mouth and glanced at the window. Ben needed a ship didn't he? Luke gave a quick nod and the two boys raced towards the ship. It seemed to take forever to get it started and to break the locks that were the ships only poor security, but Luke knew it was quicker than he thought.

"Not bad kid" the boy said appreciatively, he hesitated and then, as though it were being dragged from him said "Do you want to wait for anyone. Not long mind"

Luke glanced out from the cockpit and into the chaos below.

_Run_

He couldn't leave Ben could he.

RUN!

Trust your instincts, wasn't that what Ben had told him?

"No" Luke said feeling something in him sink. "GO"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't quite work out how this had happened. In fact the events of the past three hours utterly baffled him. Somehow he'd ended up looking down on that dusty planet that he'd begrudgingly called home for ten years and watching a ship that looked like a strategically assembled scrap heap jump to light-speed with his young charged aboard.

He could not claim to feel at all happy with this situation.

He'd been unhappy since the start of this plan, especially at bringing Luke to such a place, but knowing it was the only real way to get off planet in a hurry and without any trail left behind. Criminals jumped ship here all the time. Who would notice them?

He'd been so busy playing the defensive game that he hadn't realised what the force was screaming at him to hear.

Still couldn't believe what was in front of his own eyes.

He'd been so anxious about keeping Luke's presence blocked that when the force had tugged at him he'd tried to ignore it, not daring to really reach out with Malorum that close by.

And then Malorun had spotted him. He was still rather sure that Malorum, the high Inquisitor hadn't realised who he was, but thought him some minor Jedi that had escpaed the purges through luck and cowardice. He had fought enough to keep him alive but certainly not to the best of his ability as his aching bloodied arm attested.

And then there had been something behind him and he'd tried to ignore it, readying himself to go after Luke and the ship the boy had somehow managed to get onto.

But he'd turned. In protection of Luke if nothing else.

And that one move had cost him the boy. Had cost him his position now, staring at the spot that the surprisingly fast ship had just been in.

He had turned around and seen Anakin. Or what looked like his double and he'd known that there was no way he could leave this man to Malorum and so he'd told Luke to run. Risking even more he silently berated himself.

The force works in mysterious ways. The force worked in ridiculous ways in Obi-Wan's mind today. Any other day and this would have been...better than today.

But there was no possible way that this man who barked orders at a crew that was frantically moving and winding around Obi-Wan's shell-shocked form was Anakin.

It just was not possible. And he was more than aware that the force was capable of many things. But re-growing a previously soulless half cyborg was not one one of them.

Maybe it was a brother. Or a double. A clone?

_Wrong_ his own voice sing-songed back at him. He'd raised the impetuous man before him. He knew Anakin, maybe not his secrets but he knew that force presence, that reckless flying, that cocky grin and self assured hands.

That was Anakin.

It would appear it was also a completely force unaware Anakin. The power was sprung but was never accessed. They'd been shot at and Anakin had drawn a blaster. Force, Anakin hated the things as much as he did. Anakin had looked at him blankly and then with hope when he realised that Obi-Wan thought he knew who he was.

Anakin was whole

Anakin was suffering from amnesia

Darth Vader lurked behind that happy-go-lucky surface and any trigger could bring him forth.

And Obi-Wan was not only utterly clueless but feeling utterly useless. The son of the man in front of him was ten years old and in a ship, unaware and in the hands of a reckless teen who seemed a little jumpy when it came to Imperials.

No. Obi-Wan did not have a clue how this had happened. It had to be Skywalkers he decided with some resignation, they just had to be dramatic about everything they did.

Nothing with them could ever be considered simple.

Xxxxx

Captain glanced over at the greying man who stood glaring at the stars that rushed by in light-speed as if determined to blame the universe for whatever had him in such a foul mood. He eyes the man who gave his name as "Ben" suspiciously.

For years he'd been travelling the galaxy, looking for freedom as much as answers. He had been warned to stay away from Imperial rule, which had caused quite a problem but then he managed it. He doubted many could out-fly them the way he could. As Nor'An said, it was majestic flying. And now it appeared he'd found his first link in the mystery of what came before the sterile awakening. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"Will you desist?" Ben said after a few minutes.

"Sorry" he immediately dropped his hand and then paused at his action. "Why did I listen to you" he accused glaring.

Ben snorted "I would not label listening as one of your talents" he turned around "I imagine you want to ask" he gestured with his hands for Captain to ask.

Captain eyed him "How do you know me?"

Ben sat down slowly opposite. "How about we play an answer for an answer?"

Captain nodded slowly. "Answer me first"

He watched as Ben raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged on his lips for a few moments.

"I knew you until about ten years ago. I assumed you were dead" Ben said slowly as if watching a bomb that was about to explode.

"That didn't answer my question" he accused

Ben gave an exasperated sigh "I'm not going to tell you everything on the first go am I?" he said

"This isn't a kids game" Captain shot back.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but clearly held back "What's your name?" he asked

Captain glared at him. "That's all your going to answer me with?"

"Be more specific in your questions and I will answer better. What is your name?"

"I. Don't. Know. You do. Why ask?" Captain said with some irritation.

"I wanted to know what others call you." Ben said with a simple shrug "In your memories have you been injured?" he asked carefully

"I didn't ask a question" Captain snapped

"You did" Ben replied with that annoying calmness.

Captain huffed "This is stupid" he muttered before turning back to the cock-pit. "Talk to me when you want a proper conversation"

"I knew you as Anakin"

Captian froze and turned around.

"That was your name when I met you. But over the years you have been called different things by different people" Ben looked...afraid? "You've been different things to different people. I'm...i'm unsure as to what you could be now"

"Meaning?"

Ben watched him "I wouldn't use the name. It's common enough but don't"

"Draw attention I know"

Ben's eyes narrowed "Who told you that?"

Captian hesitated "The people that healed me, the first people I can remember..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I hope that this satisfies people and I will try to update when I can. Continue reviewing and let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that its been so long since i updated. The computer was evil! thankfully i have a new one now! Hope you enjoy/remember! :P I also apologise because its a bit of a bitty chapter but it serves to get them all into place.

_**He had woken in agony, searing pain racing all over his body combined with the knowledge that he couldn't get enough air. He began to struggle, positive that there was some weight pressing on his chest, constricting his breathing. **_

_**Firm hands had held him down and forced him to stay still. There was a murmuring voice in his ear but he couldn't quite make out the words over the fire that seemed to be burning inside of him. **_

"_**Safe" a voice whispered in basic.**_

_**Safe? He couldn't see, couldn't focus, could barely move and hardly breathe. Safe? **_

"_**You crash here"**_

_**Crash? As in stay here or had he...had he actually crashed? **_

_**He wasn't sure that he actually cared at that point and let himself go back under into the darkness.**_

Space was cold he decided. It had never really occurred to him that it would be. It also felt different. It was as though he was actually fulfilling his name.

"_Don't tell anyone your last name"_

With a sigh Luke glanced at the boy that had helped him escape. He seemed to be distracted with the various buttons and such things. Luke sat back ever so slightly, becoming calm watching the older boy fly with some confidence.

Was Ben alright? Who was that man in the purple?

Who was going to look after him?

Beside him the boy stiffened in realisation and started to flick things with some haste.

"What is it?" Luke murmured

"The coordinates were already in the computer. I can't change them."

"So?" Luke asked trying not to let his teeth chatter.

"So? So we're programmed to arrive somewhere which could be flooded with Imperials" the boy's voice sounded scornful and Luke winced at it.

Luke sighed "So where are we going then?"

The boy shook his head "Dunno." It's a colony world I think"

Luke gave him a quick look "How close..." he trailed off thinking "How likely is it that there will be_"

"Imperials?" the boy asked. He gave Luke a quick searching look, "I dunno, I'm not sure about co-ordinates"

Luke swallowed nervously and settled into his seat. What would imperials do to him? Ben had said that people like them, people who could use the force were hunted. Who would help them?

_**The next time that he woke he could breathe a little easier. His body felt a little like it was floating. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the faint light. Realising that he had a mask on he panicked a little and tried to pull it off.**_

_**Until he realised that he could barely move. **_

_**He angled his head down as much as he could and looked at the body before him. His arms were missing and the shoulder while muscular was deeply scarred. **_

_**He was missing an arm.**_

_**He had crashed then?**_

_**A petulant voice inside him denied the idea that he had crashed. That crashing didn't happen to him.**_

_**A figure was in the doorway.**_

"_**Where...?" he begun to ask.**_

_**The figure came towards him. "Sleep" it muttered pushing a needle into his arm. "You rest"**_

"We've arrived"

Luke shook himself and blinked away the sleep. "We have?" he asked with a hint of panic

The boy nodded. "Yup and we're good"

"Huh?"

The boy rolled his eyes "It's Manaan? You know they trade Kolto. This must have been a trading ship" he shrugged. "Look we agree to help them trade some stuff they might give us something"

Luke sat up with a confused frown.

The boy rolled his eyes "You really are clueless aren't you? Look we agree to dodge the Imperial tariffs and they will pay us"

Luke frowned "You mean smuggle stuff for them?"

The boy nodded "Well done genius"

Luke rolled his eyes as the boy begun fiddling with things "Won't they think we're too young?"

"You maybe. Thing you gotta learn kid is that other species can never tell how old you really are unless they live with humans. Selkath's live on this planet and they trade. They don't like outsiders so you and I are fine." He paused "But just in case you stay in here and tidy"

Luke stood up "Why do I have to tidy"

The boy shrugged "'Cause kid, I'm older and I say so"

Luke rolled his eyes "Poodoo" he muttered

The boy whirled around "Hey, you call me by my proper name kid alright?

"You haven't told me your name" Luke replied feeling momentarily emboldened.

"Han Solo"

_**He sat up staring at the new hands, grown he was told from his own body. Like that wasn't at all strange. He could be staring at what was once some skin from his belly or leg. Slowly he clenched it feeling like it was some foreign object.**_

_**The other appendages had been easier to re-grow to his body but he had been told that this arm had taken longer because it hadn't been there for longer. Had he been that clumsy in his past life?**_

_**They wouldn't tell him who he was even though he was pretty sure that they knew. Their basic was a little sketchy and he had no idea what species they were. They were strange little things, quite happy to potter about him. He felt like he was their newest puzzle.**_

_**He had been told that it would likely be another year before he could leave. When he had asked how long he had been there they had merely looked confused at the question. He assumed he had been unconscious for a number of months at least.**_

_**He glanced out of the window, which was now open to the world outside after the few weeks it had taken his eyes to adjust and heal. Three moons were out and the stars twinkled.**_

_**One more year.**_

Han came in, a look of pride on his face. "We got it, only a few at first but it will build up. I told them that it had been my uncle who had owned this ship before. They swallowed it up!" he grinned at Luke. "Kid we are ready to go as soon as it's all loaded.

Luke nodded "I took a room" he said a little hesitant.

Han glared at him. "Look kid if you've taken the biggest cabin I am chucking you off this boat" he paused at seeing Luke's face and then winked.

Luke smiled "Got it"

_**He stopped and looked back at where he had just come from. The hill was steep but he had managed it. Below him he could see his rescuers getting on with their daily life. They were so small he thought with a faint fond smile and winced at a slight pull on one of his scars.**_

_**He would always have them. Scars around where his new appendages were, on his back on his chest. Two on his face – one a rather dashing scar over his eyebrow and the other a scar around his mouth area from the procedure. His throat was lined with them. He was told that they wouldn't be so prominent once he was out in the sun. His hair was starting to grow back. One arm, the one that had been removed years before hadn't taken to the new flesh and he was back with a metal arm. It was strange but he wasn't about to complain given the state he had likely been in before.**_

_**They had told him that he could leave and had given him scraps to rebuild the craft that he had been in. After the mess he had been in he had expected the damage to be worse to the ship but the whole thing was definitely fixable. Only a few more days now.**_

_**The head healer or whatever they called them here had warned him about getting to friendly with Imperial forces. Indeed the poor healer had stressed as much as he possibly could that he was to never draw attention to himself.**_

Obi-Wan stood looking out at the stars as they travelled. He had never imagined that he would be in this position and, even worse, he couldn't decide what he should do.

On the one hand there was Anakin; the boy that he had trained and whose story, though fantastical, could actually be true. If nothing else he owed it to Anakin to help him, to try and explain what he could. To help if his true powers in the force ever came through.

On the other hand there was a little boy out there who was all alone and scared, lost in the big universe. There was no telling where Luke was, no way to find him at all.

But Palpatine wasn't looking for Luke.

If it were a perfect universe he would talk to Yoda. They could decide the best course of action and there would be two Jedi's to look after two Skywalkers. How could he have been so stupid as to let the boy wander around the galaxy alone? Why hadn't he kept Luke near him and they could all be together.

Should he tell this new version of Anakin about his son?

No, that had been decided years ago. Anakin was not to know unless he proved his loyalties to the Jedi once more.

Obi-Wan sighed. He shouldn't stay here. However much he was desperate to stay and discover whether the man he had once called brother was still alive in this Captain he had to find Luke. The boy was his only priority.

He had to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, (p.s if you hate authors notes skip to the xxx bit!)

Apologies for once again the delay of this chapter but thankfully (or maybe un-thankfully if you hate this!) I'm in the Star Wars faze of fanfiction again. Incidentally please blame the fiction "A year Like None other" for getting me well and truly sidetracked into Harry Potter fanfic (though for any other fans of Harry Potter fanfic it is an awesome read!)

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Its always appreciated no matter how dead this story (or my account) may seem. Often it's a reviewer who reminds me about a story and motivates me to start writing again so if anyone is reading this in 2010 and this is the last updated chapter please feel free to tell me off and order me to get a move on!

As an added note, and please don't let this put you off, I'm still trying to get into the swing of this fic again ( I believe I mentioned the death of my laptop and it evilly taking my notes for this fic with it). If you have any criticism that could improve what i'm writing it really would be much appreciated :) .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later

The hunt for Luke had not gone well.

None of them had in fact.

Obi -Wan sighed as he watched Anakin tinker away at the power supply. They'd been stuck on planet for nearly two weeks after a very close call with imperial forces. Without any means to get off, baring paying a Senator's ransom, it had given Obi Wan far too much time to simply sit and think.

He'd tried to find the boy, force knew he had. He's also tried to keep an eye on a rather suspicious Anakin who seemed utterly fuming that Obi-Wan still evaded all of his questions. The problem was that to find Luke and keep an eye on Anakin was proving to be utterly impossible for one man.

In fact finding Luke was like finding a pin in the Tatooine sand dunes. The boy was shielded tight it seemed which relieved him in many ways. Yet due to the sheer size of the universe and the amount of people who were trying to avoid Imperial contact finding one small boy would have been tricky. Finding one small boy with the Skywalker gene was something else entirely.

When he let out yet another sigh Anakin looked up from what he was doing.

"Must you do that here?"

ObiWan stood slowly letting his anger out into the force knowing that it wouldn't help matters. "How much longer do you think the repairs will take?"

Anakin's mouth tightened and he turned back to his work, clearly sulking a little. "As long as it takes."

Turning away ObiWan paced the mechanical room, nose wrinkling slightly at the strong smell of engine grease. Perhaps it was time to get in contact with the rebellion. Yet that avenue was a tricky one. He was still rather unsure as to how secure the rebellion was. Should a spy get wind of Luke's name...

There was always Organa. But then their last meeting hadn't been a comfortable one. He doubted that the man would turn Luke in but should it ever come down to a choice between Luke and Leia...

He had tried the Lar's family in the hopes that Luke had made his own way back once the threat of the Emperor had passed. Yet there had been nothing. Perhaps his own warning to Luke had been a little too...emphatic.

How was the boy supporting himself. That was what it rested on. The second he worked it he knew that he would be able to track down the boy.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You can try" Anakin pulled away from what he was doing. "But you'd best be prepared to answer one of mine first."

ObiWan stood flexing his hand hidden by the long sleeves of the robe. "And what might that question be?" he asked.

Anakin sat back and rubbed his greasy hands on a scrap of cloth. "Where do you know me from."

Obi Wan took a deep breath, "You ask me that same question knowing that I will not answer it."

Anakin regarded him for a few seconds and then turned back to his work. "Then I guess you have the answer to your earlier question."

Obi-Wan stood torn. On one hand he could ask another of the crew for their insights to help him guess what Luke would do. But then he had tried a few of them before. Anakin may be the only one to offer some insight as to what his son had done simply because they were rather alike in their interests with anything that flew and had a wire.

He chewed some ideas over in his mind. Half truths that might satisfy Anakin. But while the man in front of him remembered none of the jedi training, he still had those impeccable instincts. The ones that had gotten the truth out of Qui-Gon as to what he was doing in Tatooine. The ones that had him fly like a brilliant nightmare. Those instincts would know that he was keeping something. In fact Obi-Wan was half willing to bet that with his current run of luck those half truths would likely resurrect Dart Vader.

How much longer until he had to admit that he needed Anakin's instincts when is own told him that some memories should stay forgotten.

"I'm going to meditate" he heard himself say.

"Yeah, you do that" came the rather bitter response.

xxxx

Luke wandered through the med centre trying to keep out of the way of the busy people. There, at the end was Han floating in a bacta tank. Next to it was a large furry creaturel that wouldn't leave.

Han had, before passing out, called it a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca.

Luke's eyes flickered between the two as he went to peer through the glass at Han. He seemed to be healing rather quickly. He had risked his life to free a ship transporting slaves. Han seemed to have a particular aversion to such things.

Luke sighed. He had known Han for a number of months and knew all of his habits, his likes and his dislikes. But they never talked of before they had met. Han didn't seem to want to and Luke...well he remembered the warning that Ben had given.

But now they were well and truly in the frink as Han would say. Luke frowned at the wookie, wondering what to say to him. Chewie apparently knew basic but was unable to form the words and Luke hadn't a clue how to speak Wookie. For all he knew the walking rug could have the solution to all his problems but he would never ever know.

The Med Centre was charging for Han's treatment and Luke knew that there funds were low as it was. He doubted that he would be able to pay for Han to remain where he was, where he needed to be for at least another day.

Luke sat heavily in one of the unoccupied chairs, Han had always taken care of stuff like this and before then…well Luke had never had to think about where the credits were coming from. And how was he really meant to earn? The stupid imperial notice of employment stated that you had to be over sixteen. Even though they weren't in the core systems many of the still independent worlds were trying to conform to imperial protocol in order to stay out of the Emperor's greedy way. It sucked!

And he was starving hungry. He hadn't eaten since the last supply's had run out that morning.

Luke glanced up at the Wookie again who seemed to be permanently attached to Han's tank and huffed, folding his arms. Then his head shot up having a rather weird feeling about something…

He winced as he saw one of the centre workers with a folder coming towards the tank. Her head was down and utterly focused on whatever she was reading.

"Oy..uh…Chewbacca"

The fluff ball turned to look at him.

"Hi, yeah, could you like…I dunno stall her or something?"

The wookie tilted his head and let out a growling noise, his eyes seemingly trying to communicate something to Luke.

Glancing quickly at the worker Luke tried harder, "Uh…nod if you can. I'll be back soon"

The wookie seemed to regard him for a long while, longer than Luke was happy with. Just as he was about to give up all hope the Wookie seemed to sigh as if defeated and nodded.

Luke shifted uncomfortably, nodded and then quickly slipped out of the workers line of sight.

The corridor was just as busy as when he'd left it. Know that he'd fulfilled his first goal of ducking the staff he had utterly no idea where to go next.

"Kriff, you blasted…that's even worse!"

Out of sheer curiosity more than anything else, Luke glanced in.

There was a Twi'Lek male on the bed frowning down at the kneeling Doctor. Beside him stood an older human male who looked rather engrossed by the proceedings.

The human looked up and met Luke's gaze. Luke felt something...almost like recognition but not. The brown eyes narrowed for a moment and then he bent down and muttered something to the kid. Luke swallowed as he realised that the man was coming over to him.

"Hello."

Luke nodded and shifted, ready to bolt at any second. "Hi"

"You here for someone?"

Luke shrugged, "Sorta"

The man nodded and the brown eyes searched his. Suddenly Luke felt something like a spiders touch in his head. Confused he shook his head as if to shake the sensation out.

"Sorry weird…"His eyes looked up to meet the man's again. He sucked in his breath as he realised a little what had happened.

This man was like Ben.

Eyes widening Luke started to back away but the man swung out an arm and caught him by the wrist.

"Whoa, take it easy." the man said. He looked around and then stared at the boy.

_Tell me where your master is_

Luke shook his head, "Please, I don't_"

The brown eyes narrowed, _Was he caught?_

Luke looked away feeling utterly out of his depths, "I just_"

The doctor had left the sealed off room and the man dragged Luke gently back into it and pulled the seal across. Without letting go of Luke he held him tight and pulled him close.

_You're a force user_

Luke shook his head frantically, "No I swear"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Twi'Leck boy lean forward with interest. "Why wont you tell us?" he asked.

Luke looked at the pair helplessly. "I'm not one of them" he insisted. "Please just let me go"

"You are" the man said looking a little frustrated, "I just…who was it that warned you…". With a huff of impatience he leaned foward and grabbed Luke's chin

Luke gasped as a pressure forced itself on his head and he saw stars for a second. He pulled himself away as the grip on his arm went slack.

"Kenobi?"

Luke looked up at the whispered name and felt the man withdraw into himself.

"You know Ben?" he asked for the first time ignoring the advice. If the man knew where Ben was then maybe he could help with Han and there would be someone else around…

The man didn't reply and instead just stared at Luke in bewilderment.

The Twi'Leck seemed a little confused too but turned to Luke. He seemed a little older than Luke and had that annoying smile that older kids seemed to have when they know something that you don't.

"You shield too strongly."

Luke blinked and dragged himself away from the man in front of him, "What?"

"You, you shields are far too strong"

Luke felt some irritation rise within him, "I…so?"

The Twi'Leck rolled his eyes, "So its obvious that your shielding. You have to blend in, not cause them to look at you twice. You stand out cause you give out nothing"

Luke folded his arms feeling a little put out by this. "Yeah well, I only got taught a bit". He glanced at the human. "You ok?"

The man nodded looking…well Luke couldn't actually tell what the man was thinking. He looked like someone had just told him a secret and he couldn't quite believe it. Luke had no idea if he was picking up on anger or excitement or both. Whatever it was, it was strong.

For a split second it looked as if the man had mouthed the word Skywalker. But that couldn't be right. Maybe he'd asked for water?

Confused and slightly relieved that they'd gotten off his case Luke glanced at the way out. The man seemed stunned by something. Maybe he'd known Ben or had heard of him but it seemed unlikely that he's seen Ben recently, given his reaction. Maybe it was better to just slip out. Besides Han still needed the funding for the bill.

Luke turned to the Twi'Leck, "Uh…thanks for the…you know" he shook is head, embarrassed at his awkwardness and went to skulk off.

"I know...Ben" came the slightly hoarse voice of the brown eyed man.

Luke whirled around, "Do you know where he is?"

The man nodded slowly as if coming out from a daze, "I can find him for you…"

Luke grinned, "yeah?" he let out a breath feeling as if a weight had been lifted. "Do you want my comlink frequency or_"

"No" he stepped forward, "No…it would be far easier of you simply came with us youngling"

Luke glanced at the corridor he had just come from. "I cant leave, I have a friend…" At the expression on the man's face Luke pulled a face, "Sorry". He shrugged feeling a little frustrated with the wole situation.

"Your…friend. Is he very sick?"

Luke opened is mouth to correct that Han had been badly injured not sick but decided that it was a moot point and simply nodded.

"And you need…whatever it is, it troubles you"

It crossed Luke's mind for a second to snipe at the man, to ask him if he would read his mind again if he said nothing. But the man knew Ben. It might be his only chance. With some effort he reigned in his reaction.

"Credits" Luke said eventually, "I don't have enough…." he trailed off uncomfortable with the discussion.

The man leant forward, eyes shinning with something. "You come with us youngling and I will pay your friends medical bill"

Luke blinked at the man in awe, "Really?" he asked. Han could come with him and tell him that it was ok.

The man nodded, "But you have to decide quickly. The Imperials are on our tail. Even as we speak they draw closer."

"You mean i'd…. i'd have to leave him?" Luke asked

The man nodded.

Swallowing hard Luke stared. The last time he had ran off he had been told to explicitly and there had been barely any time to think about it. This time he would knowingly abandon Han to Imperials. He had no idea why Han still wanted to avoid them. Maybe he was as hunted as force sensitive's were. But if he stayed then the Imperials might find him and Han would be thrown out early and unwell.

And there was Chewbacca now right? Maybe he would look after Han. But then again Luke didn't speak Wookie and had no way of knowing exactly what Chewbacca wanted from Han.

"Decide quickly" the man prompted.

"Can I see him, tell the Wookie to watch him or get someone who can speak Wookie... And you'll need to know who he is_"

"We have limited time. I will direct the staff when they discharge young Bar'Ba". His face was twisting with something...

Something wasn't right.

Luke felt it as sudden, cold and clear as he had ever felt anything. It was like how he always had known where Uncle Owen's speeder keys were or where Han should land the ship to avoid detection. There was something about this man that was off. That alone was pretty bad but the fact that Luke was with him in a sealed room where no-one could hear what went on inside, much less see wasn't great.

He needed to get out.

He tried to be cool about it. "I can't really leave him" he said backing up slightly keeping his voice light. "If you do see Ben then_"

The man made a move that was lightning fast and the last thing that Luke saw was the but of a rifle banging into his forehead.

xxxxx

Lightyears away Obi-Wan's eyes opened with a snap.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognised

Thank you to Moonstar 11, Phantom-Jedi1, PellinorFanatic and Ann Jinn for reviewing. I made odd happy noise every time they appeared in my inbox – I think i'd forgotten how great it is to get reviews! Especially ones as encouraging as they were. And cheers to anyone who put me on alerts or fav's. Much appreciated.

Please enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How had he let this happen?

It was nearing midnight and even with the ability to control the minds of others, there was no way off this rock.

And so one option remained.

ObiWan hovered outside of the workrooms hesitant. Luke was in immediate danger, he had no doubt about that. It was not from the Emperor but there were other things out there that could harm a helpless child.

Many many things that could harm a helpless child. And all of them were racing through his mind right now.

Anakin was the best mechanic on this rock. And do he had to persuade the man to get a move on, make the repairs and fly him straight to where he wanted to go.

Assuming that Luke was still where he thought him to be.

_One crisis at a time!_

Yet he knew the ransom for getting Anakin to hurry up and fly the ship.

_Who am I?_

_How do you know me?_

_What happened to me?_

Perhaps he could omit certain things...

Obi-Wan shook himself. Whatever happened he had to try, he couldn't let that little boy suffer.

And so with a deep breath he entered the room.

Xxxx

Wincing slightly at the light Luke blinked his eyes open. It was fuzzy, like trying to look through a glass bottle. He could hear an engine thrum and let himself relax.

He had to be back on the ship with Han. Everything was all right, the whole slave ship was simply a bad dream and there had been no weird man insisting that Luke go with him.

He tried to roll over to get into a more comfortable position, noticing that his bunk felt unusually hard. His arms wouldn't move though and his legs couldn't move up. Confused he opened his eyes again feeling so very drousy.

His arms were wrapped with thick black tape. He couldn't see his legs; lifting his head would have been far too much effort.

In the distance he could hear voices. The brown eyed man's voice was loud as if he was arguing with someone. In fact he seemed as upset as Aunt Beru had been when she's discovered Uncle Own had been spouting mean things about old Ben in the town.

This isn't good he thought distantly before slipping into a dream world.

Xxxxxx

Anakin kicked a random object in his cabin. The old man still refused to tell him anything, each time they saw each other it was like a game of wills. See who could break first.

He was starting to think that Ben would always win these things. Perhaps it would be better to simply give up. He had his name, and though he had been told not to use it, it was rather a common name. It was possible that with it he could track down someone that would be actually willing to tell him of the past he couldn't quite remember.

Yet something would not let him leave the old man. Something felt rather uncomfortable every time he had left the ship for some world that they weren't visiting. Each time he saw Ben he found himself changing courses ever so slightly to keep Ben around just a little longer.

Huffing at it all he threw himself into his bed. This time he could keep them on this stupid rock for as long as he liked. Ben would have to break first.

Surely.

He was surprised at how tired he was. Almost instantly he started to feel himself drop off to sleep. Coolants. Must find replacement coolants tomorrow, thought briefly.

_The dream was instant. He stood in the sand, under a blistering hot sand. In the distance there was a white building that looked like a rather good escape from the heat. He walked towards it._

_But the building was empty, no matter how many times he called._

_Yet all of a sudden, as if appearing from nowhere there was something in the corner. A boy, no more than ten years old he's say, sat huddled looking miserable._

_Calmer than he would have believed possible of himself he knelt._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The boy's head flew up and tear drenched blue eyes stared up at him, at first with surprise and then with something akin to curiosity. _

"_Who are you?" whispered the boy._

_Anakin smiled ruefully, "I don't know" he said._

_He almost laughed as the child's face screwed up, clearly unappreciative of the answer, "How come you don't know?"_

_Anakin shrugged, "I just don't remember"_

_The boy nodded, clearly a little bored with the answer. He looked past Anakin's shoulder worriedly._

_Anakin followed his gaze but saw nothing. There was only sand._

"_What is it?"_

_The boy shook his head, "I'm hiding"._

_Anakin gave him a look and then winced as his legs protested at being left in a crouch for too long. Moving slowly so as not to scare the boy he settled down next to him against the wall. "From what?" he asked._

_The blond head shook, "I don't know who they are" he whispered, "I don't know why they have me". The boy turned his head to Anakin, his expression looking utterly lost._

"_Are you in trouble?" Anakin asked looking at him, "Whose here?" he looked around for whoever was harming the child._

_The boy gave him a strange look. "They aren't here, here is where I hide."_

_Anikin stared at the strange child, "So you've run away?"_

_The boy shrugged, "I had to. When I'm awake it's strange, I don't like it. I can't concentrate." The boy took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. "I like it here"_

"_Awake?" Anakin mumbled looking out. Of course it had to be a dream, he was just in the ship's cabin thinking of coolant systems. _

"_Is this my dream or yours" he heard himself ask. Then winced slightly at how stupid that sounded. Of course it was his dream. Though it was strange, usually by the time he realised he was dreaming he woke up..._

_The boy looked at him and a frown appeared, "Of course it's mine"._

_Anakin glared back, not sure if it was worth arguing with a dream. Why wasn't he waking up?_

Xxxx

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin sprawled out and sound asleep. For a second he could pretend that nothing had happened, that when Anakin would wake up they would tease each other about the mishaps in missions and walk slowly over to the council to get their assignments.

It was a pointless pretence.

"Anakin" he said calmly shaking his shoulder gently. "Anakin, Wake up."

Anakin didn't so much as stir.

Slightly out out Obi-Wan tried again, with a louder voice and firmer grasp. "Anakin"

There was still no response. It was galling to know that Obi-Wan had no idea if this was how deeply Anakin now slept or if something was very wrong. His padawan would have been awake instantly at this.

He tried once more, wincing at his own volume and half wondering if he was victim of some ridiculous prank. But still Anakin didn't stir.

Bewildered Obi-Wan carefully felt out his former apprentice in the force. Anakin was linked with someone, much like...

Luke.

With sudden realisation Obi-Wan worked to cut the connection. He needed Anakin awake to get to Luke and as worrying as it was that Luke had fond himself in enough trouble to disobey Obi-Wan's own warnings, he had to ignore that for now.

All too aware that this act would likely draw Palpatine's attention to them he acted carefully and quickly. There wasn't anywhere close to the same resistance that he had encountered the previous two times of doing this to Luke and very quickly Anakin was blinking himself awake.

Obi-Wan moved away as Anakin came to himself, clearly unaware of exactly what had happened to him.

"What are you doing here Ben?" Anakin asked, voice full of sleep, simply twisting in his covers to look at Obi-Wan

"I need something from you" Obi-Wan replied looking steadily at the spot beyond Anakin's head.

"You know what to say then" came the response and then a yawn. From the bored expression on Anakin's face it seemed as though he was expecting Obi-Wan to simply give up and go away.

Instead he looked about him and pulled a chair to him. Anakin's eyes widened slightly as he saw this and he himself sat up, eyes quickly loosing their heavy tired look and becoming bright and alert. He looked a bit like the child he had been when he'd been permitted to build his first lightsaber.

Force it seemed like eon's ago. Yet sometimes the past ten years seemed like a simple bad dream. A bad dream that he now had to tell and it was hard, force above it was so hard to start and say the words that might destroy them all. In the years since Anakin's fall he had always thought that he wold be explaining this to Luke. Some days he spent hours simply trying to find the words. He's always thought to start with Luke that Anakin was a jedi who fought in the clone wars.

It was the best opening that he had. And the one in which there could be no lies.

"You and I were once Jedi"

He heard the words come out of his mouth and was both relieved and surprised by it. He watched as the expression on Anakin's face changed to one of utter shock. Though whether it was because he was finally telling him of his past or what his past actually held was hard to tell.

"You...i don't exactly know what happened to you but during the last days of the republic we lost you." There the truth. From many points of view.

Anakin's mouth opened as if to say something but then he frowned and simply leant back as if utterly unsure what to do with himself. Thqankfully it seemed as thogh this information was enough to digest without asking more questions that he simply wasn't sure he would ever be prepared to answer.

And so he simply waited.

Eventually Anakin looked at him, "I was a jedi?"

"Yes."

He nodded to himself. "I...I've heard of a jedi that went by..." he seemed to be breathing heavily. "I'm not..." he looked at Obi-Wan a little lost.

ObiWan took a deep breath all to aware that this was where he plunged them all in head first.

"You were once known as Anakin Skywalker. And I need your help to rescue my padawan"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Sorry it's a little shorter than my previous chapter but it seemed like a useful point to end it! Hope you liked :)


End file.
